Romantic
by KFujino
Summary: "Olhando para o celular que ainda tocava, Shizuru apenas ficou vislumbrando o nome que piscava no visor.  "Kuga Natsuki" "    Poderia uma amizade sobreviver a um amor não correspondido?


Esta é a primeira Fic Shiznat que estou postando, foi uma tentativa de songfic,mas acho que fracassei.

Aconselho que leia escutando a musica que me inspirou a fic.

Musica Romantic pertence à Rie Fu assim como Shizuru e Natsuki pertence à Sunrise nada me pertence... Infelizmente.

**Romantic**

O céu começava a ficar avermelhado, sinal da noite que se aproximava. Nesta hora as pessoas começavam a voltar para casa, tanto de trabalho quanto da escola. De todas as pessoas, uma jovem em particular se destacava, seus passos eram lentos e graciosos, cada passo que dava emanava uma aura de refinamento e graciosidade e todos a sua volta se sentiam atraídos pelo seu charme natural.

Andando sempre com um sorriso estampado, todos que a olhavam diriam "Esta é uma jovem feliz e perfeita", andando em seu ritmo a jovem continuava seguindo seu caminho até seu celular começar a tocar. Ainda sorridente parou e pegou o aparelho, todos que a observam diriam que não acontecia nada demais, ninguém a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ao pegar o telefone o sorriso balançou por uns segundos. O nome desta jovem tão cativante?

Fujino Shizuru.

Olhando para o celular que ainda tocava, Shizuru apenas ficou vislumbrando o nome que piscava no visor.

"Kuga Natsuki"

E o telefone ainda tocava.

Suspirando Shizuru apertou o botão "end" e finalizou a chamada.

"_**Ai tai anata o kangaeru soredemo kotoba ni deki zu**_

_**Tsuraku setsunai kedo soba ni I tai still want you by my side**_

_**(**_Eu quero te ver, estou pensando em você, mas não consigo expressar isso em palavras

É doloroso, mas quero estar ao seu lado, ainda te quero do meu lado)

_**Tomadou kokoro yuragu kanjou yuujou dake ja yokei ni setsunai**_

_**Itsumo issho ni I ta ano koro tanoshikatta kara"**_

_**(**_No meu confuso coração há emoções indecisas, ser só amigos é doloroso  
>A época em que sempre estivemos juntos era tão divertida)<p>

Desligando o celular, Shizuru voltou ao seu ritmo.

-Por mais quanto tempo continuarei te evitando Natsuki? _ Shizuru pensava enquanto continuava sua caminhada.

- Sinto sua falta... _Sussurra Shizuru soltando um suspiro triste.

"_**Demo itsumo soba ni wa I rare nai ne ichiban ja nai nara**_

_**Soredemo taisetsu ni omotteru you stay in my heart"**_

_**(**_Mas eu não posso ficar sempre ao seu lado se eu não for a número um  
>Mas eu ainda te considero importante, você continua no meu coração)<p>

Logo após Shizuru sair da faculdade, uma moto chegou ao local e dela desceu uma bela jovem de penetrantes olhos verdes e longos cabelos azul cobalto, seu nome é Kuga Natsuki, a famosa "Ice Princess" de Fuuka Gakuen. Desceu de sua moto começou a procurar apressadamente entre as pessoas em sua volta, muitos diriam "se um olhar matasse, os olhos de Kuga matariam a todos, exterminando assim toda a existência a sua volta", mas poucos sabiam que aqueles olhos frios amaciavam quando na presença de certas pessoas, consideradas "amigas" e estes olhos reagiam mais ainda a presença de uma única pessoa, a única capaz de fazer a camada de gelo derreter por completo.

E o nome desta pessoa era, nada mais e nada menos, que Fujino Shizuru.

Depois de fazer umas perguntas para alguns estudantes que ainda saiam, Natsuki voltou correndo para sua moto, saindo do caminho com toda velocidade.

- Droga Shizuru! _ Rosnou Natsuki interiormente enquanto acelerava mais ainda em sua Ducati. 

-Espero que esteja em casa... _ Então Natsuki se lembrou do celular.

Parando em um acostamento, Natsuki nervosamente liga para o número de Shizuru.

Então o telefone chama... E chama. E então um clique anunciando fim da chamada. Segunda chamada. A operadora, então, anuncia "Telefone desligado ou fora da área de cobertura".

- Droga Shizuru! _ Gritou Natsuki frustrada - Espero que esteja indo para casa...

Então o ronco da Ducati ecoa longe alertado que a moto estava de volta à vida e disparando a toda velocidade pela estrada.

"_**Itsu no hi ni ka tsutaeyo u anata o zutto suki na koto  
>Egao ni natta sono toki o kokoro no naka yakitsuke te"<br>**_(Um dia eu vou te falar que eu sempre gostei de você  
>Eu vou guardar no meu coração aquele momento que nós sorrimos)<p>

Não muito longe em um cruzamento por uns minutos Natsuki e Shizuru se cruzaram. Natsuki apressadamente em sua Ducati e Shizuru com seus lentos e graciosos passos, cada uma seguindo seu caminho, Natsuki correndo pelas ruas e Shizuru indo junto com as outras pessoas passando pela calçada.

E por um breve momento elas se olharam.

Shizuru reconheceria aquela moto a distancia e ainda mais aquele corpo que estava montado nela.

Natsuki não tinha muita certeza do que viu, mas sentia, ela poderia dizer "eu sinto a presença dela".

"_**Machi de surechigau dake no tsunagari iro ga kasanari keshiki hirogaru**_

_**Tokubetsu na deai sagashi teru unmei nante kotoba tobikau"  
><strong>_(Quando nós passamos um pelo outro na rua, nossas cores combinam e nosso cenário se expande  
>Eu procuro por um encontro especial, acredito na palavra "destino")<p>

Natsuki confiante em seus sentimentos desceu na próxima rua. Estava tão apressada que esqueceu que ainda estava usando o capacete e começou a correr na direção onde ela sentiu Shizuru, fazendo todos em sua volta estranhar uma jovem com apertados couros de motociclista e ainda usando capacete correndo no meio das pessoas.

"_**Sabishi sa o atarimae to omotte ta tomodachi ni uchiake ta"**_

(Eu falei pra um amigo que pensava que a solidão era algo normal) 

_ Droga... Droga, Shizuru! Onde... Você está aqui! Eu sei que te vi!_ Falava Natsuki ofegante pela corrida.

"_**Ikoi no toki ni wa kanarazu yasashii hito ga soba ni I ta" **_**  
>(<strong>Quando eu precisava descansar, uma pessoa gentil permanecia ao meu lado)

Natsuki pegou seu celular e lembrou que ainda estava com seu capacete, então para e o tira, voltando a correr segurando o capacete em uma mão e a outra com seu celular tentando ligar para Shizuru.

E a ligação estava ocupada.

Natsuki olhou para frente e parou ainda segurando o celular no ouvido.

"_**Itsu no hi ni ka tsutaeyo u kizutsuku koto osore zu ni**_

_**Anata to deae ta koto ga donna kizu mo iyasu kara"  
><strong>_(Um dia eu vou te dizer, sem medo de me machucar  
>Pois só o fato de te ver cura qualquer ferida)<p>

Logo depois que viu a moto sumir, Shizuru poderia afirmar com certeza que era Natsuki. Ela nunca confundiria aquele corpo vestido com aquela sexy roupa de motociclista.

Sorrindo amargamente, Shizuru continuou seu caminho na direção oposta a que Natsuki sumiu com a sua Ducati.

E à cada passo, uma angustia maior do que sentia começa a perturbar Shizuru.

Shizuru olhou para trás se sentindo angustiada. Ela sabia que devia seguir o caminho por onde viu Natsuki sumir.

Seus passos lentos e graciosos começaram a mudar para uns mais rápidos e urgentes, queria correr, mas Fujino Shizuru não perderia a classe no meio da rua.

Sem pensar muito puxou seu celular. Deveria ligar para Natsuki.

E a ligação estava ocupada.

Shizuru olha para frente e para, ainda segurando o celular no ouvido.

"_**I just wanna be with you tonight"  
><strong>_(Eu só quero estar com você essa noite)

Esmeralda e carmesim se cruzam.

"_**I just wanna be the one to shine"**_

(Eu só quero ser aquela que brilhará) 

Natsuki e Shizuru se encararam. Cada uma com seu celular no ouvido. As duas tentavam ligar uma para outra ao mesmo tempo.

E a ligação é finalizada. 

"_**I just wanna be with you tonight in your arms"**_

_**(**_Eu só quero estar com você essa noite nos seus braços)

Shizuru se sentiu perdida por um momento, mas logo se encontrou quando ouviu um sussurro em seu ouvido.

-Finalmente te encontrei... Shizuru. - Natsuki sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto a abraçava. 

Foi tão repentino que Shizuru não teve reação e nem percebeu que estava nos braços de seu amor até a hora que escutou sua voz.

Neste momento todas suas mágoas e inseguranças sumiram. Era apenas certo estar naquele abraço e o devolveu gentilmente.

- Vamos para outro lugar. Estamos fazendo uma cena no meio da rua... – voltou a escutar Natsuki sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Olhando no rosto de Natsuki, Shizuru não teve como não mostrar um genuíno sorriso, um puramente gentil.

Natsuki estava tão linda corada.

Depois de uma pequena carona, Natsuki levou Shizuru para o penhasco onde sua mãe perdeu a vida.

A viagem foi confortavelmente silenciosa.

Olhando o céu que agora estava escuro, Shizuru chegou mais perto da barra de segurança, olhando para o mar e depois olhando para as estrelas.

Era uma bela noite

"_**Oh can you hold me tight?"**_

(Oh, você pode me abraçar forte?)

Respirando fundo, fechou seus olhos para meditar, mas tudo que se passava em sua cabeça era a pessoas que estava atrás de si.

"_**Every time I close my eyes I see**__**  
>You reflecting through my memory"<strong>__  
>(<em>Toda vez que fecho meus olhos eu vejo  
>Você refletindo em minha memória)<em><em>

Shizuru sentiu os braços da pessoa que lhe roubava os sonhos todos os dias e todas as noites. 

"**I just wanna be with you tonight in your arms,"**

_(_Eu só quero estar com você essa noite nos seus braços)

Apertando Shizuru fortemente em seus braços, Natsuki começou a falar quase como uma suplica.

- Por favor... Não faça isso Shizuru... Não faça isso comigo...

"_**Oh can you hold me tight?"**_

_**(**_Oh, você pode me abraçar forte?)

Natsuki podia sentir a tensão de Shizuru em seus braços que se mostrava quando Shizuru começou a se contorcer e Natsuki achando que Shizuru estava com raiva de seu abraço, a liberou devagar, mas logo se viu surpreendida quando Shizuru a abraçando de volta e escondendo seu rosto nos ombros da mesma.

"_**Egao ni natta sono toki o kokoro no naka yakitsuke te"**_

_**(**_Eu vou guardar no meu coração aquele momento que nós sorrimos)

Se sentindo mais confiante, Natsuki volta a abraçar Shizuru agora mais carinhosamente.

- Não me deixe Shizuru... Não me afaste de você...

Shizuru pensando nos seus motivos volta a ficar tensa.

- Vale a pena ficar ao lado de Natsuki mesmo que ela me ame só como uma amiga?_

Refletia Shizuru.

"_**Ai tai anata o kangaeru soredemo kotoba ni deki zu"  
>(<strong>_Eu quero te ver, estou pensando em você, mas não consigo expressar isso em palavras)

Mas aquele abraço parecia tão certo, todas as mágoas e incertezas sumiam se estava nos braços de Natsuki, como amiga ou não.

Refletindo seus desejos Shizuru abraçou Natsuki fortemente.

"_**Tsuraku setsunai kedo soba ni I tai still want you by my side"**_

_**(**_É doloroso, mas quero estar ao seu lado, ainda te quero do meu lado)

Afastando Shizuru um pouco, Natsuki começa a falar olhando fundo nos olhos de Shizuru que estavam um pouco marejados.

-Tenho algo que quero falar para você... _ no final de sua frase Natsuki limpou gentilmente uma lagrima que escorriam de um dos olhos de Shizuru.

Ficaram se fitando por um tempo.

_ Eu amo você!

E no fim não existiam mais incertezas.

Fim

Ae acabou... alguém percebeu que a Shizuru não fala nem um momento com a Natsuki? Na verdade não foi intencional ela só estava perdida em seus pensamentos, espero que tenham gostado!

Espero reviews !

Quem sabe me anima e escrevo mais xP!


End file.
